


A Prickling of Lust

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Janus thorns, Kinkmeme, erotic alliteration, poison play, robot voyeurism, safeword, temporary body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: Four/Leela, Janus thorns





	A Prickling of Lust

"Excuse me," the Doctor said politely, as Leela tested the binding around his right wrist. "But would you mind telling me exactly what you are planning?"

"You said you wanted me to surprise you, Doctor," Leela said, smile bright in her tanned face.

The Doctor was spread across an antique examination table, bound to it by lacings at wrists and ankles. The various chromed stirrups and braces had been swung aside to make room for the leather-clad woman who circled him, making sure that the wide thongs were not cutting onto his skin.

"Yes, but," Leela abrupt swung herself onto the table, kneeling across his waist with a devilish expression of mischief, "but I'm not sure that I wanted this much of a surprise."

Leela pouted. "But this is a wonderful surprise, Doctor. I have been preparing it for some days, just for you."

"Just for me?"

She nodded.

"Well…"

"Of course, you could say the special word, and I will let you go. But that would be sad," she said, eyes wistful. "I would have to think of another surprise, and it would not be nearly so much fun as this one."

The Doctor thought, as well as he could with Leela's hand delicately kneading at him through his trousers. "Well I certainly don't want your efforts to go to waste," he finally murmured, his voice the low rumble that always made Leela shiver.

"Yes!" she said happily, and sprung off him and over to the cabinet by the wall. Reaching into a milk glass jar, she pulled out an object that looked rather like a stubby paintbrush with a curved, sharp handle.

He felt himself involuntarily jerk at his bonds. That was a poisonous Janus thorn, used as a weapon by Leela's tribe. What was she planning?

"Oh, do not look so frightened," she said, with a hint of a scold in her voice. "I told you, I have been preparing this for you. When the Janus thorn is soaked in water for four days, the poison becomes weak. There is only a tiny bit left in this one."

"Ah, Leela," he swallowed as she came closer, "Leela - I'm not saying the special word. But."

"But?" she said, pausing with one knee on the table, which gave the Doctor a marvellous view under her woven loincloth.

"Ah, I was saying? Oh yes, but," he emphasised, "I've never tested Janus thorn poison on myself. And since I'm not human, well, anything might happen."

Leela thought about this. "You are right," she finally decided.

"Well, perhaps we could get the sailor suit instead and-"

"I will have to make sure that the poison does not work differently for your kind." She brushed the curls off his forehead. "I must go, but only for a few minutes."

She put the Janus thorn down near his head, where he could see it but not touch it. He stared at it: an innocuous little thing, shaped by nature to be the perfect blow-gun dart. He was just wondering if he could exhale hard enough to blow the little dart away when Leela returned, carrying K-9 in an experienced neck-and-bottom grip.

"What's he doing here?" the Doctor said.

Leela carefully positioned the robot dog atop the counter, where he could see the table and everything on it. "K-9," she ordered, "you are to monitor the Doctor, and if he becomes unwell, you are to tell me so that I can release him and give him treatment."

"Affirmative, Mistress," K-9 said in his tinny high-pitched voice.

"I say, I didn't sign up for - robotic voyeurism along with your antics!"

"Special word? Or," she picked up the Janus thorn and started to chuck the Doctor under the chin, gently, letting the fine bristles work in little circles on the sensitive skin of his neck.

The Doctor touched his tongue to his upper lip, imagining how that brushing would feel on certain parts of him.

"Or," he finally said, and Leela was swift in undoing his trousers (he had sensibly done without underwear that morning) and taking him in her grasp. The warm touch of her fingers was suddenly matched by the feathery brush of the Janus thorn. It tickled, and he felt himself swell.

Then another tickle, a sharper one: the sharp tip of the Janus thorn being dragged slowly against his skin. Up and down it went, tracing the veins under his skin, darting along his length, and then pressing against him with a sharp sting.

"Ouch," he said rather than shouted. The sting was followed by a hot itching sensation, that combined with the stroking and the tickling to make him swell even more, and raise his pelvis to the stroke of fingers and thorn.

Another sting, and another, and another, until the heat had filled his groin to overflowing. He was sweating, he could smell it. He could smell Leela too, her sweat and her arousal mingling.

"There," she finally said, placing the thorn aside. "Perfect."

The Doctor looked down the length of his body, and gasped. His erection had never been bigger and redder, and it certainly had never been dotted with hard pea-sized swellings that glowed bright red against his flushed skin.

"It is just like with one of my tribe," Leela said proudly, casually untying her loincloth and dropping it on the floor. Her leather top followed. "The kiss of the Janus thorn, we call it. It is something we women do for men who we like very, very much."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "And I like you, Doctor. Very, very much. Everything is all right, K-9?"

The Doctor shot a glare at the robot dog, who slowly nodded.

"Affirmative, Mistress," he said; it was probably only the Doctor's imagination that the robot's voice was huskier than normal.

"Good." She rose over him, bare and beautiful. "Because it takes a long time for the kiss of the Janus thorn to wear off. And until it does, you will remain full of your passion, here," and she stroked him, to feel him leap under her touch.

"Are you…Leela, you savage! You've paralysed my penis in an erect position?"

"Yes, Doctor. And now I can ride you, as long and as hard as I want," she gloated.

"Marvellous," he said with deep sincerity. Leela smiled, and introduced him into her own depths.


End file.
